If I ever see you again
by CherryChainsaws
Summary: Leixia was left head of heels in love with Patroklos after they met. When he moved on to save his sister she was almost certain she would never see him again and it left her heartbroken. She vowed that if she did ever see him again she would have to tell him how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

Leixia tossed her blue gem choker up and down in the air, never failing to catch it in her dainty hand. It was very rarely she took it off, so rare that there was actually a suntan mark, a thick strip going around her neck which was significantly lighter than the rest of her skin.

Her travelling companions had teased her relentlessly. She had ignored all their comments. She had been quite cold towards all them lately, even when they weren't teasing her. She didn't stay up with them to sit around the campfire and always chose to walk around town by herself. She had also been more quiet, almost silent sometimes and even she knew she was behaving out of character.

She knew it would take a couple of months to get over the fact that she would never see him again. She wasn't even sure where Patroklos went after he left her and the others to save his sister. He could be in any continent, country or city. No one even bothered to ask where he was from. With many warriors, talking about your origins and past wasn't something enjoyable. No questions were asked and it was so much more easier for everyone. After all, mysterious or tragic pasts were the reason why most of todays warriors were warriors in the first place.

He could be dead for all she knew. _'I'll never see him again so in a way... he is kinda is dead to me...'_

They thought made her shiver grimly and she shook her head. '_He defeated Nightmare, he saved his sister and they're both living happily in some little cottage somewhere.' _She smiled at the thought of him reuniting with her. She hadn't even seen his sister Pyrrha but she was almost certain she was blonde like her brother and certainly one of the better looking human beings...like her brother.

When she first set eyes on Patroklos she felt her chest tighten uncomfortably and her face went a colour that clashed with her soft blue outfit. Leixia had seen so many handsome young men around town, but he was on another level of attractiveness, a league of his very own. Maxi had told her about hormones and how she was at _that _age when boys seemed so interesting and appealing but... it wasn't just because of her age, she didn't care what anyone said.

When he had beaten her in their 'Prove Yourself worthy' match, she acted nonchalant but inside she held nothing but admiration. The way he moved with his sword with such deadly grace and precision was amazing and she couldn't take her eyes off of him when he was fighting the others. It wasn't suprising that she found herself staring in his direction every second.

_"Subtle,"_ Natsu had snorted one morning when they were travelling with him.

Leixia felt extremely annoyed and frustrated with her after that, she was the one going up to him and making outright flirty remarks and innuendos. Never the less she decided she couldn't let a boy turn her against her bestfriend, even if he had no clue he was doing it...

She changed her mind later that day when she saw the strawberry blonde ninja slyly kiss him on the cheek and get away with it, plus he actually smiled! She refused to talk to her the whole day after that and she must've known why because the older girl kept sending amused looks in her direction. It was all just a game to her but Leixia was sure she had fallen in love with him.

"Leixia! Leixia!"

The red clad teen ran up to her with cheeks to match her costume and shallow breathes. "We gotta go! We're boarding the ship now!"

"Wha-!"

"Xiba's really pissed of the city guards, they're-"

"Say no more..." she sighed.

* * *

"Phew, thank god we got away in time," Xiba said twirling his staff idly. "I thought I was gonna get locked up and forced to eat dirty prison food."

Leixia growled and walked over to the railing of Maxi's pride and joy (the boat). "You are stupid, Xiba."

"Hey, why-"

"You do realise we can't ever step foot in that city again, _right_?" she asked angrily.

"That city was crappy anyway," he said dismissively. "Nothing to do there."

"It's fine," Maxi said as he handled the wheel of the boot with experienced skill. "We won't need to go there again. Although they do sell really good chicken fat there..."

"Urgh, the thought of you putting that stuff on your hair just turns my stomach," Natsu groaned putting a hand to her tummy for emphasis.

"Your just jealous because you didn't think of it," he said. "Do ya' think I was born with hair like this? No ones that lucky."

Leixia watched them all with a fond smile, their banter was comforting in a sort of way. The three were her second family and she felt guilty for being so distant these days.

"My hair is waaay better than yours," Natsu annouced proudly, sticking her hands on her hips and strutting towards him.

"Please..." Maxi snorted.

"It's a nicer colour for starters."

"Blonde hair is so boring," he chuckled knowing he would rile her up.

"No it isn't," Leixia said suddenly and everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

Natsu gave a satisfied nod and smiled. "Leixia knows."

But it wasn't exactly Natsu's locks she had in mind, the hair she had in mind was a couple shades lighter and much shorter then the pretty ninja's flowing tresses for that matter.

"Guys, what about me?" Xiba said bouncing towards them like a puppy. "My hairs red! Not ginger, actually red! Like an apple or something! I think that's better than blonde or black or brown! I have the superior hair!"

Leixia couldn't hold back anymore and she decided to give her input. "I think my hairs pretty cool when it comes to hairstyles. Not many girls have their hair like this," she said pulling on the silky tendrils hanging in front of her face and then flicking one of the braided loops on her head.

"Not many girls know how to put their hair like that, especially not in Europe," Maxi said with a chuckle. "Maybe you win when it comes to originality."

The four all continued to have their strange discussion before it was concluded they did all have pretty impressive hair.

"Man, what a couple of losers, arguing about hair," Natsu said with a chuckle as she stretched her arms skywards.

"Hey Maxi, you haven't even told us where we're going?" Xiba said. "There better be good stuff to eat."

Maxi smirked slightly. "You're in luck. We're going to the Athens."

* * *

"It's hot."

"So perceptive, Xiba," Leixia sighed as she too was having trouble adjusting to the sweltering sun. "If you don't have anything worth saying don't say anything at all."

Maxi raised his brows, Natsu bit her lip and narrowed her eyes while Xiba's normally cheerful expression had fallen into a sulking frown.

"I'm sorry," she sighed guiltily. "I guess the just heats getting to me... Xiba?"

Xiba's face slowly settled into a small grin. "I think your just PMS-ing..."

All three of them sniggered as her face flushed red. _"I guess I asked for that... I really should stop taking my moods out on them. If I carry on, it won't be long until they tell me I have to go."_

"So where to first?" Natsu said when they had stopped laughing.

Maxi looked around. They seemed to be in front of a marketplace. There were colourful stalls selling fruit, clothes, random trinkets that no one would ever need. There was also an array of shops lining the streets.

"Actually, I kinda need to go somewhere," Natsu announced.

Maxi raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Where?"

"The blacksmiths," she said pointing her thumb towards a shop behind her with Blacksmiths carved crudely into a wooden sign. "My swords are a bit out of shape."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Leixia asked.

"Nah. You don't _have _to. I'll be 10 minutes at the most."

Maxi turned to the the other two. "Shall we go and check out the town?"

They nodded.

"And-"

"Yeah, we'll get some food too," Maxi said cutting Xiba off with a smirk. Xiba smiled sheepishly.

"Well, see you later then," Natsu said turning on her heels and walking in the other direction.

"Don't you wanna meet up somewhere, Nat?" Maxi called.

"Nah, I'll come find you..."

"But Nat... You won't be able too..." Maxi sighed and shook his head as he watched her walk off. "Boy, would it hurt her to wait a second? She never thinks things through."

Xiba cocked his head to the side curiously and scratched his red hair. "She's so quick to get away from us..."

Natsu whistled a song to herself as she walked into the shop. She smiled slightly and sniffed the air. She could smell metal and smoke and it was suprisingly nice and rustic. She looked around and saw that the shop seemed to be empty. "Hello...?" she called out loudly. She shrugged when there was no reply and made her way towards a glass cabnet. It was lined with red velvet and on display were impressively made weapons, a rapier, a katana, a pair of wind blades and a claw glove.

"They're not for sale..."

Natsu nearly burst out of her skin as she spun around to see a young women with short dark blue hair and dressed in a peasent dress.

"I wasn't looking to buy," she grumbled. She unsheathed her blades and thrust them into the women's hands abruptly.

"Bent out of shape and too blunt to even cut a ribbon in half..." she observed as she turned the twin blades in her hand. "What in the name of the Gods have you been doing with them?"

Natsu didn't like the way the women eyed her up and talked to her, like she was suspicious or something. She rolled her eyes at the unusually coloured haired women and stuck her hip out. "I've been using them as knitting needles..." she bit out with bitter sarcasim. "What do you think I've been using 'em for?"

The women stared at her blankly, a hundred and one thoughts of flooring, punching or slapping the girl went through her head. She supressed them quickly and stuck her chin in the air with a steely gaze. "You want em' touched up?"

Natsu nodded slowly in a patronizing manor. The women glared before slowly tearing it away and walking around the corner where she was out of sight. "Pat!" she shouted loudly. "You've got more work to do!"

Natsu knew she should probably stay put but she was curious, she'd never seen an actual blacksmiths before. She followed the women quietly around the corner and found herself in the workshop part of the shop_. The other part must be for buying and selling weapons, _she concluded.

Slowly, she peaked round the corner. She saw the women walk through a door which left a two young looking men. One was a ginger with hair that hung in his eyes and was dressed in a brown shirt which hung on his scrawny body, with matching trousers, boots and gloves. The other had his back turned and was leant over a work table hammering away without stopping. He was wearing similar clothes to the ginger but he was more built and muscular so the clothes fitted on him rather than hung on him. His hair was tousled and curly. She felt her heart beat speed up (even though she hadn't even seen his face)

"Excuse me?" she spoke out not being able to stop herself.

_Shit, why'd I do that!?_

The two boys were startled and quickly turned to look at her. "You're not aloud here, miss..." the ginger boy said shyly.

She didn't reply and she stared at the boy she now identified to be Patroklos. He stared back in confusion before a small weary smile came to his lips. She was too shocked for words but managed to wave and let out a giggle.

The ginger looked at Patroklos and then at the strawberry blonde. "You've got _another_ girlfriend?"

"No... And what do you mean _another_-"

He didn't have time to finish, Natsu had attached herself to him in a tight embrace. Her arms circled around his middle and he stared down at her a little baffled. She slowly pulled back to look at him and smiled bright. "I never thought we'd ever meet again!"

"I... thought the same, It's nice to see you Natsu."

Natsu placed a hand on his arm. "The others are here too! You have to come and see them!"

"I've got work to do..." he said gesturing to her own swords. "These are your swords aren't they?"

"Ohh, how long would it take to finish them?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Natsu head shot to the side to see the women from earlier march towards her. "Customers are not aloud in here! They are aloud in the shop only! I'll get you arrested for intruding! What's your name?!"

Natsu looked to Patroklos for help and gave her a quick nod. "It's ok Adara...She's..." He sighed gently to himself. "She's my girlfriend..."

"But you said-"

Patroklos pinched the ginger boy discreetly and he yelped like a dog. He rubbed his arm and glared at him with malice.

"Dekel? Is he telling the truth?" she questioned persistently.

"...Yes," he grumbled as he rubbed his arm.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever... But you're still not allowed in here, so get out-"

"Oh, can't I just wait for him to finish?" Natsu pleaded. "Please, I'll just stand here... I won't cause no trouble..."

Adara looked to Patroklos with skeptical eyes, he shrugged. "Fine... You don't talk to him, you don't move a muscle and you certainly do not touch anything! I'll make you pay _ten times _the amount for anything you break, understand?"

"Of course," she smiled as she zipped her mouth shut with her hand.

* * *

"Natsu's been more then 10 minutes," Xiba pointed out. "Maxi?"

Maxi wasn't listening as he bit into his food. A plate of seafood which should of cost a lot but costed 1 silver coin. Good food for a cheap price, the thought made him smile warmly. Leixia watched him from across the table, she was sat next to Xiba impatiently who was also eating food. After a 5 minute argument, Leixia had persuaded Maxi that she wasn't hungry and didn't need any food but now she kinda wished she had let him buy her something now. It did look yummy...

"Maxi? Natsu's not back yet, it's been like an hour," Xiba continued with his mouth stuffed with food.

Maxi swallowed his mouthful and nodded. "She must've missed our message and got lost..." Being the resourceful and clever man he was, the raven haired man had pinned a piece of paper saying, _Meet us at Neptune's seafood place_ on a post just outside the blacksmiths.

"I bet she's met some boy," Leixia grumbled. "Again..."

"Leixia," Maxi started. "Are you implying that Natsu is a... whore?"

"Lord Maxi," she replied nonchalantly. "Please, don't put words into my mouth..."

He cocked a thick, weirdly shaped eyebrow at the words 'Lord Maxi'. He hadn't heard it in a while. They were long past formalities like that and the fact that she was referring to him as that once again after so long only emphasised how stuck up and cold she was being. It was like she had completely disregared their friendship built up over the past year and put them back on square one.

"I wasn't."

"You _was_."

Maxi had never gotten into an argument with Leixia and he couldn't start now. The girl was like_ 12_. He just shot her a smirk to show he wasn't taking her seriously and she growled softly.

"I think we should go look for her guys," Xiba said trying to change the subject. "She's probably lost-"

"Get lost? Really Xiba!?" a voice said from behind them. Natsu appeared in front of them and she wasn't alone. "Ninja's don't get lost. Especially with a tour guide at their side."

Leixia's eyes rounded and she swallowed. She was on the verge of fainting. Natsu was right in front of their table, clinging on to the arm of none other than-

"Patroklos!?" Maxi exclaimed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, people... :) Second chapter, fast update right? Please review, I'd love to know what you think or have any ideas to make the story better or any interesting plot points I could make... Ok Bye!

* * *

Leixia's breathing suddenly became heavier as her cheeks flushed and her heart fluttered. It was him. He was standing right in front of her all smiles and laughs! All she could do was stare, she was completely spechless.

"Get out of town!" Maxi laughed. "Who would've thought you'd be here?"

"How's it going?" Xiba smiled punching his arm.

"I'm... urr, good," he grinned. "It's nice to see you all again." Patroklos smiled softly, he seemed to be a bit overwhelmed but happy all the less.

Natsu tugged at the blonde mans arm as Maxi scooted over. "Come and sit down with us, Patroklos," she insisted. He couldn't really say no. Leixia watched with dismay as he slid next to Natsu and was now sat directly across from her. So this was how it was going to play out... Natsu was going to cling to him and she wouldn't even get her chance. He hadn't even acknowledged her. _And you haven't acknowledged him, do something! Say something!_, her inner self said to her.

"I'm hungry," Natsu announced. "Shall we get some food?"

"Me and Maxi already ate, Leixia wasn't hungry..." Xiba informed.

Upon hearing Leixia's name Patroklos looked up at her, from the look of his face it seemed like he was just remembering who she was. He saw how upset she looked and offered a small smile. Unknown to him she nearly fainted but managed to smile back prettily and wave shyly. "It's nice to see you again, Patroklos..."

His nodded. "The same to you." She bit her lip hard to supress a squeal and suddenly couldn't stop smiling. Everything was perfect and suddenly felt a rush of euphoria crash over her.

"I'm still hungry, though," Xiba said. "We may as well all get something, now. It will be a bit awkward if you eat and me and Maxi just sitting here doing nothing."

There was a series of chuckles and around the table. "Ok, Xiba, Sure..." Maxi rolled his eyes and muttered something about Xiba being greedy.

"Leixia, do you want something to eat now?" Maxi asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

She nodded shyly. She really was hungry despite to newly hatched butterflies in her stomach. Maxi beamed at her. "Good, you'll get me worried if you don't eat."

"And it's only right we should pay for Patroklos's food..." Natsu giggled.

Maxi agreed and Patroklos quickly shook his head and waved his hands about with a nervous smile. "It's fine, honest. You've done a lot for me and Pyrrha already-"

"Pyrrha," Natsu asked with seemingly innocent curiousity. "Who's that? A girlfriend?"

Leixia bit her lip and inhaled heavily as she awaited his answer. "She's my sister," he chuckled softly. "I told you about her, she was the one I needed to save."

Natsu was about to say something but Leixia quickly spoke up. "So, you saved her then? Is she ok now?"

"Yes. She's fine," he smiled at her."Thanks to you four... I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. She's greatful too. It would make her so happy if she could meet you all."

"Well, while we're here, we should meet her," Xiba grinned as plates of seafood were placed down in front of all of them.

"Of course," Maxi said. "We have to meet the girl we saved, after all."

"We didn't save her," Natsu said dismissively. "Patroklos did. He was very brave..."

Patroklos scratched his golden curls and smiled distantly. "Me and Pyrrha both had to become stronger, I guess. We're ok now."

Leixia smiled at him slightly, her strong feeling of adoration came over and she embraced it warmly. Patroklos had her heart and mind and he didn't even know.

"Thank you," Patroklos said as the group came out of the restaurant. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay-"

"Nah, it's fine honest," Maxi said clapping a hand on the younger man shoulder. "Stop worrying so much."

He smiled sheepishly. "Ok... I've really gotta get back now though. Phyrra will be wondering where I am."

"Oh, we should come meet her," Xiba said quickly.

"It's late, Xiba," Natsu sighed. "I'm sure Patroklos and his sister don't want us cluttering up his home now."

Leixia watched them all silently with agitation. How would she make her move on Patroklos if they were all here? She just needed to get alone with him, even if it was just a minute or two.

"I don't have to go to work tomorrow..." Patroklos said.

"Perfect," Maxi grinned. "Around noon, sound good?

Patroklos nodded before Natsu grabbed his arm quickly, she had gotten into a habit of that. "We don't know where you house is... How will we know where to go...?"

Leixia's eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head. _Of course! _"One of us should go with him now, so then we'll know where to go..."

"Well, I'm exhuasted..." Maxi yawned. "I need to sleep, I'm not doing it."

"Me too," Xiba yawned for emphasis.

"It's fine guys, I'll go," Leixia said innocently.

"Oh, I don't mind-"

"No it's fine Nat!" Leixia smiled broadly. "You go to the inn and get some rest, ok?"

Leixia giggled at the annoyance on Natsu's face and turned to Patroklos. "Shall we go?"

* * *

_This was a terrible idea! This is like a whole new level of awkward silence! _Leixia sighed gently. She needed to say something. Anything, really. An ice breaker was what she needed.

"So...um, Greece is really hot isn't it?" _Not that! Why would you say __**that**__?_

Patroklos nodded. "It is. You get use to it though and it doesn't bother you as much."

"Heh heh, yeah," she said with a smile. "I'm don't think im use to it yet... I can feel my skin burning."

"You should try stay out of the sun," Patroklos advised with a small smile. "Your skin is really fair."

"You mean pasty right?" Leixia asked with a lopsided smile.

"N-no, I just meant you're could get easily burnt," he said quickly.

"I... I was only joking," Leixia smiled up at him.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Right."

Leixia felt warm inside. She had made him laugh! It was a start wasn't it?

"What have you and your friends been doing since I last saw you?"

"Huh? Oh!" Leixia giggled. "Well, we just travel all around the world. That's just what we do, ya know? We've been to all sorts of places! It's much better hanging around at home!"

Patroklos glanced at her briefly. "Don't you miss your family?"

"I... I do. But they're were trying to hold me back. They wanted me to be an Emperior's wife and do nothing with my life! That's so boring! It's all because of this actually, the Dvapara Yuga, my mother just suddenly freaked out when she saw it, " she said gently rubbing it between her thumb and finger.

Patroklos raised his eyebrows in recognition. _The three sacred treasures..._ "So, your parents weren't so strict before you got the Dvapara Yuga?"

"Well... They've always been protective. I think it's because they've both experienced violence themselves. My dadd- My father is general of the Ming Dynasty armies and my mother used to be a fearless warrior. She was amazing... She was strong and brave. She helped to defeat Nightmare and the evil sword! How cool is that?"

"R-really?" he said softly. He instantly thought of his own mother and how he would describe her in the exact same way. "My mother... was the same... When she was alive."

Leixia felt her heart sink and guilt surrounded her. She was talking so much about her mother and how amazing she was when this boy didn't even have one. "You miss her, huh?"

Patroklos smiled at her softly. "I don't really remember her to miss her... "

Leixia nodded slowly as she stared up at him in awe. "Um...What was her name?"

"Sophita Alexander..."

_Sophita Alexander! _Leixia gasped and stopped in her tracks, she stared up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Sophita Alexander!? As in the holy warrior!?"

"Yes... You've heard of her?"

Leixia was speechless due to her shock. "I... My mother told me stories about her all the time. The brave mother trying to protect her two children from evil ... My mother couldn't remember the childrens name but...it was you and Pyrrha!"

Patroklos didn't know what to say as Leixia stared up at him with starry eyes. He chuckled.

"You're a character from one of my stories!" Leixia laughed grabbing onto his forearms and beaming up at him. "This is so cool!"

Patroklos looked dazed before his handsome face broke into a smile. "Very cool..."

Leixia couldn't stop smiling as they walked. It was so weird and amazing at the same time.

"Leixia," he stopped suddenly and placed a hand on her upper arm. This made her blush lightly, the physical contact making her ready to swoon. "Can you remember the story your mother told you?"

"W-word for word," she said softly as his bluey green eyes stared intensely into her brown ones. _His eyes, they're so pretty... _

"Would you... if you don't mind I mean, tell me the story...?" She saw the longing and hope in his eyes. Even if she didn't want to tell him, how could she possibly say no to him.

"It's a long one..." she smiled. She walked over to a nearby bench on the side of the quiet path they had been walking down for the past half an hour. It was sunset now and there wasn't a soul insight. Patroklos sat next to her. "Shall I tell it like my mother did?"

Patroklos nodded quickly. "Please."

"Ok, once upon a time..."

* * *

After Leixia's tale of his mother, he was silent. He didn't utter a word as they walked, he stared at the starry night sky. He was truely lost in his own mind and thoughts and Leixia knew she had no right to intrude and ruin the placidity. It was obvious what she had said had affected him. This didn't stop her from staring at him the whole way though. He was so beautiful in her eyes. The flawless bronzed skin, the piercing blue eyes and golden hair could be compared to the likes of a greek god.

"We are here," he said quietly. He had snapped out of his trance and was now staring at her with an unreadable look. She was uncomfortable under his stare, it made her feel self consious and she felt her face heat up. She swallowed and looked up at the small red bricked cottage located on a dead end part of a the path. _How strange,_ she thought with raised eyebrows, _It's just what I imagined._

"Right then," Leixia said. "I'll just be on my way..."

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

Leixia looked longingly at the little cottage but shook her head with a smile. "I've been long enough as it is. Maxi will start to worry."

"Alright then." Patroklos grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Leixia."

She bit her lip as her checks flushed and her eyes softened with happiness. "It's ok, Patroklos... I'm glad I could share the story with you."

He smiled and let go slowly. "You remember how we got here? You know the way?"

"Yes... I remember. I've umm, got a very good memory," she said tapping her head with her index finger.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow..." he said and headed towards his front door. He turned his head slightly. "Maybe you could tell me another story sometime..."

"O-oh yeah! I've got lots!" she said quickly.

He chuckled softly. "Goodnight, Leixia."

"Goodnight, Patroklos," she said softly and he vanished into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nat wake up!"

Leixia skipped towards the windows and flung open the curtains. The strawberry blond ninja groaned in protest and retreated under her cozy duvet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She mumbled.

"It's time to get up!" She giggled as she jumped on Natsu's bed. Natsu roared angrily and emerged from the sheets like a monster from the shadows. Leixia squealed as the older girl grabbed her ankles and pulled them from under her so she landed on her back next to her. "Natsu!" She cried. "I could've been seriously hurt!"

"Good! It's a shame you weren't actually," she groaned running a hand through her messy hair. "What's the time like... 3 o clock in the morning?"

"It's 9 o clock!" She said sitting up and pointing to the clock. "We're going to Patroklos' house in just 3 hours!"

Nasty cocked an eyebrow and looked around the small, plain room of the inn they were staying in before looking back at her friend wearily. "I think we should talk about this little... Infatuation..."

Leixia's face dropped. "Come again..."

Natsu sighed gently. "Hold on..." She pulled back the covers revealing some small black panties and a white under top. She searched round the room until she found her red bodysuit. Natsu started to lift her white top over her head and Leixia gasped and turned her back quickly.

"You could've warned me?"

"Shut up... We both have the same ...stuff..."

After Natsu was dressed in all crimson glory she sat on the bed on the bed next to Leixia and sighed. "So..." the brunette said. "What-"

"I know you have a crush on Patroklos, Leixia."

"What!? No... You've got the wrong idea," she denied quickly but she could already feel here face heating up.

"Ohh please! Don't lie to me, I can read you like a book." Leixia giggled gently and bit her index finger. "Is it really that that obvious?"

"Yeah and it's cute and all...But the thing is Leixia..." She sighed again before turning to face her. "There's some reasons why you shouldn't...Ya know..."

Leixia shook her head and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I don't know."

"You know..._make a move_..." Natsu said more softly.

"_Make a move_?" Leixia's eyebrows furrowed and she felt an anger swirl deep inside her. Who was she to tell her what she could and couldn't do? If she wanted to _'make a move' _she could. "I knew it! You just want him for yourself! You're jealous!" she stood up quickly, so she towered over the Ninja sat on the bed.

"What!?" Natsu cried. "D-don't be stupid!"

"_Don't lie to me, I can read you like a book..._" She said mimicking Natsu's voice. The ninja sighed again and shook her head. "Leixia, I was going to say that... That you're too young, ok!? You know how old Patroklos is right?"

"Yeah! He told us the last time we were with him," she said.

"He's nineteen Leixia! _Nineteen..._"

"I know!"

"You're Fithteen!"

"I know!"

"That's four years between you!"

"I know!"

"And he's an adult, a grown man and you're a child! Still a little girl!"

"I am not a little girl! And he's not a grown ma!n! Not yet!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really! And I'm mature for my age too!"

"Ha! Yeah, sure! If you were mature, you wouldn't be trying to get the attention of a nineteen year old in the first place, you wouldn't even have this stupid crush!"

"It's not a '_stupid crush!_" she snapped. "I'm in love with him!" Natsu just rolled her eyes and turned her back on her.

Leixia growled when she got no reply and stomped her foot on the ground. "Why are you being like this!? What on earth does it have to do with _you_!?"

Natsu grunted in frustration and threw her hands in the air. "I say it because I care about you! Isn't it obvious?! You're getting yourself into a mess, Leixia! Please just understand now before its too late! You and Patroklos could never be together! Your just to young for him, Leixia."

"Does age really mean that much!?" she squeaked.

"Yes it does, Leixia," Natsu said, now nonchalant and more grown up and sombre then Leixia had ever seen her. "And even if you was the right age for him... Did you even take into account we're leaving in a weeks time?"

"I...Well-"

"You haven't even thought this through. You think you have everyone under control and that your so mature and independent all because you ran away from home!"

That stung her and now Leixia didn't even know how to respond. She felt something wet and warm roll down her cheek and then another before her face became moist and clammy.

"Leixia," Natsu sighed and reached up to comfort her but Leixia dodged her like she had a contagious disease and before Natsu could stop her she stormed out the room.

"Where are you going?" she shouted poking her head out the door.

"Anywhere! As long as I'm nowhere near you!"

Leixia stopped as Maxi was now stood in front of her. He'd probably heard the shouting and had come to check up on them. "Woah... Are you ok?" He asked, his hand rested on her bare shoulder. She shook her head quickly and turned her back on him.

"I'm going for a walk..." She sniffed. "I'll be back later."

* * *

Leixia had been walking for what seemed like hours, but was really only 10 minutes at the most. She couldn't seem to stop crying, she wiped desperately at her puffy red eyes until they were sore. She wanted to find somewhere private and quiet, she just didn't know where. She needed to be careful too, incase she got lost and couldn't find her way back to the inn. Leixia sighed heavily. Her heart felt like it had a great big dumbbell on top of it, it hurt. Was she actually heartbroken? Is that what her mother had truly been going through in her youth with that man... What was his name again...? _Kilik._ Is this the heartache she was always going on about? _I truly am following in her footsteps now..._ Leixia thought bitterly.

Leixia walked down a street which looked a lot like the street they had first come to yesterday but she wasn't sure, they all looked the same to her. A small red headed girl was staring at her. She sniffled and smiled at her the best she could.

"Mummy, why has the girl got such little eyes?"

Leixia flushed brightly and the women bolted around to grab her daughter's hand, she seemed to have gone red too. "I am so sorry dearie! We don't get many people as...exotic as you around here. She just curious, she doesn't mean no harm."

Leixia smiled sadly and wiped her tears once more. "You are Chinese aren't you...? Of course it's quite hard to tell-" She stared at Leixia anxiously. "Or dear, she's really upset you hasn't she? I am so sorry-"

"It's not her... Don't worry about it," Leixia giggled through her tears.

"Oh... I won't poke my big nose in," the women said. "But maybe I could help..."

"It's just boy troubles..." Leixia mumbled.

The little girl giggled. "Mama has man troubles! Don't you mama?" The mother shushed her daughter. "Here, take these," she said thrusting a couple coins into her hands. The girl giggled gleefully and skipped to a nearby confectionery cart.

"Listen, I hate to such a pretty young girl crying, especially over boys... Maybe I could give you some advice," the women smiled gently. Leixia felt a pang in her heart, it was the same motherly smile her own mother would give her when she was upset.

"It's just... I love him so much... But the thing is I'm only 15 and he's 19."

The women raised her eyebrows and tutted. "Oh dear, dear, dear. That's a tricky one, very tricky."

Leixia bit her lip and looked at the women hopefully as she stood and thought, after a while she spoke. "What do you think?"

"I think... I think it's not that big of a deal but my friend does and he probably will too... I haven't even told him yet and it's likely he doesn't even feel the same anyway so I don't even know why I'm getting all worked up..." She sniffled again.

The women look sympathetic and there was pure knowing and understanding behind her eyes. "The first thing you should do is talk to him, you never know maybe he's willing to over look your age, he does know your age doesn't he?"

"Yes... I think so."

"Hmm... Good. Then you won't be tempted to lie to him."

"I... I wouldn't do that anyway!" Leixia said rather defensively.

"Yes, well, you don't think you will at first but we all do crazy, stupid things for love," she said calmly. "You should go have a big think about what you want to do. If you do tell him then there is a chance he will reject you and leave you heartbroken but if you don't you'll never know and you'll have the regret of never even trying and you'll just wonder, wonder, wonder for the rest of your life."

"So, either way I'm gonna feel pretty crappy...?"

The women shrugged. "What have you got to lose?"

_I'll just about die inside...That's a lot to lose_

* * *

Leixia was thinking so hard it was starting to hurt. She thought of everything, not just of Patroklos either. After talking to that women it started to make her miss mother, she needed her now more then ever. She hadn't before but now she did. She was certain her mother would know exactly what to do. She found her thoughts drifting from Patroklos, to her mother, her step-father, her brother and then back to Patroklos again and then... Natsu. She hugged her knees to her chest on the old stone bench. She had found a quiet place, it was this little dead end bit of town with an out of order fountain and benches lined all around it. It was like a ghost town in total contrast to the market street up the lane.

"I miss you," Leixia whispered as she rubbed the see-through yellow material of her outfit between her thumb and index finger. _I miss you too... _She heard her mother say in her head and it made her smile. "You'll forgive me if I come home, right?" She heard the voice again, it said; _Of course, sweetie._

Leixia can't believe she'd been so foolish... Even if Natsu was being really mean and rude about it, she was right. Even if Patroklos miraculously got on one knee and professed his love for her, they were leaving in a week! But she knew she couldn't just leave like that without doing nothing about her feelings. She was... Desperate!

"Oh, why me!?" Leixia shouted loudly and she threw her head in her hands. _I don't want to be like this... Not any more _ She had thought being in love with someone was quite glamorous and she loved the thought of it. She loved the way it made her heart flutter and do way her stomach did somersaults, now she would do anything to stop feeling.

After she got back to the inn, she was surprised to see her gang waiting outside. They stared at her with pitying eyes and for a moment she thought- she dreaded that Natsu had told Maxi and Xiba. Her stomach stirred with nerves and another lump formed in her throat. As she approached them Maxi smiled.

"She told you, didn't she?" Leixia said looking at her shoes.

Maxi nodded slowly. "Yeah.."

She felt her cheeks flush and she almost felt like breaking into fresh tears. "I'm sorry, I know I am foolish-"

"Foolish!? For missing your own family?" Xiba chuckled.

"Being homesick is nothing to be ashamed of, Leixia... Honestly," Maxi said clapping a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her with sympathy . She shot a look of astonishment towards Natsu and she smirked, however it wasn't one of mischief or amusement but one of knowing. She let out a tiny sigh of relief. Natsu's lie, really wasn't that much of lie at all. She missed her family with all her heart, she just didn't realise until now. She was grateful though, if Maxi or Xiba found out the true reason she wouldn't know where to put her face.

"Now, are you going to show us the way to Patroklos' house," Maxi asked. "We're suppose to be there at noon."

"Oh, yes," she said, acting like she had just remembered. "Let's go then. It's quite a long walk."

**A/N: They will be more Patroklos X Leixia in the next chapter. Maybe some fluffiness? I'll try to update quicker and more regularly. All I've been doing in my holidays is playing on the playstation, going on facebook and sitting round my bestfriend's house and eating her food...I do help out at a children's dance club but that's only on Mondays and Tuesdays. :p I'm sure I can fit it in to my **_**busy**_** schedule. Please review! :D I love reviews and feedback and I want to know how to write better too...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update... Honestly. I am. Very, very sorry.

_Italics are Leixia's thoughts_

"You just keep walking straight from here I think." Leixia said.

"Ok then," Maxi nodded.

Good remembering, Leixia," Xiba said, giving her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Thanks, Xiba."

The four walked in silence for some time before Maxi cleared his throat to speak. "You kids better watch your manors in front of Patroklos' sister," he said, as the they walked along the quiet lane. "She's probably very sensitive..."

"Sensitive?" Xiba asked curiously. "What do you mean..._sensitive_?"

Natsu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Xiba! If you had been kidnapped and kept prisoner by that person your whole life-"

Leixia blocked out her friends idle chatter. She really didn't want to go to Patroklos' house now. She had wanted to see him more then anything but everytime she thought of the event that took place earlier today she wanted to cry again. The fact that Natsu kept sending her worried, guilty, concerned looks wasn't helping either.

"Leixia, is this it?" Maxi asked, staring at her. They had all stopped now and stood in front of the cottage she had seen yesterday.

"This is the place... " she mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon, cheer up!" Maxi said, nudging her playfully. "You seemed so excited about it yesterday..."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so she didn't and followed Natsu and Xiba to the front door. Maxi frowned at her back but didn't say anymore.

"Aren't you gonna knock the door?" Xiba asked but leaned over and banged it loudly.

"Remember your manors," Maxi repeated quickly.

"Oh please, I'm always a polite young women," Natsu pointed out.

Leixia snorted rudely earning her a glare from Natsu. Before anything else could be said, the door opened slowly. In front of them was a blonde women with a very pretty face, however, even her beauty wasn't enough to pull the attention away from her large claw arm that looked like it could destroy anything (or anyone) in a single swipe. As the four stared at the grotesque mutation with wide eyes the women grew uncomfortable and shifted slightly.

"H-hello..."

Maxi was first to break out of the trance and his eyes snapped up to hers. "Hey there, we're friends of your brothers... You must be Pyrrha." he said quickly, sticking out his hand. She shook it gently and smiled charmingly.

"I know who you are. I-It's a pleasure to meet you all..." she said bashfully. "And...don't worry about my arm, I have it under control..." she cradled it like it was baby and stared at it with a sad smile.

"It's fine," Maxi said. "Honestly."

"We didn't even notice it!" Natsu said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"It's cool, actually," Xiba added.

She couldn't help but giggle softly as she gestured for them to come inside and they followed her through to a hall, she stopped and turned to them. "I'm just cooking dinner... Patroklos should be back very soon, he's visiting a friend."

"Smells great!" Xiba said, snffing the air. "What is it?"

"_Stifado_," the girls voice changed subtly when she said that, mainly because the word was spoken in a different language.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Hare stew."

Xiba grinned at the thought and licked his lips. The blonde women giggled gently at the sight. "It's nice to see someone so...enthuastic over food," she said as she walked into a sitting room. "You can sit in here for a while until dinners ready... I-if you want to."

She scurried off to the kitchen and they were alone.

"Nice place," Natsu said as she walked around the fairly large sitting room. It was basic. It had two large wooden benches with fluffy covers thrown over them made out of some sort of animal fur, there was a light brown floor with a large wooven rug, mounted to the wall were numerous objects but the one that stood out the most was a sheild, a blue one to be exact with a gold symbol on it. Maxi couldn't help but feel he'd seen it before.

"Leixia?" Xiba said, sticking his face nexts to hers in the annoying way that she hated. "Why are you so quiet...?"

She sat down primly on one of the benches. "I'm just... shy, I suppose."

"Yeah right!" Xiba laughed. "Your not shy."

"How do you know?"

"Because I _know_ you."

She frowned and turned away from him, placing her elbow on the arm rest and resting her chin on the arm. Masking her upset with boredom seemed to be the easiest option and made it easier to ignore Natsu constant stares. Minutes past and soon a clicking of the door was heard. Leixia was instantly alert and sat upright. Her heart was pounding again and her teeth nibbled on her lip. The usual effect really.

"Hello, Patroklos," Natsu grinned as he walked into the room.

He grinned back gently and Leixia sighed quietly with admiration as she stared at him dreamily.

After greeting everyone he proceeded to sit down...next to Leixia. It did make sense, Maxi, Natsu and Xiba were occuping the other bench so it was the only available space. He turned his head to the side and smiled at her warmly. She smiled back and waved. She mentally slapped herself for that. _**That wasn't stupid at all**__..._

She looked over at Natsu who was staring at her sourly. She sent her a wicked smirk so quickly that if she blinked she would've missed it but the ninja had seen it and she could feel blood boil under her red suit.

It was just Maxi, Xiba and Patroklos talking while Leixia and Natsu made faces at each other. It was Natsu who broke first and she stood up abruptly, her fists clenched and her lips in a straight firm line. It surprised everyone and they stared at her. For a moment Leixia thought she was coming over to hit her.

"I'm going to see if Pyrrha needs any help," she has calmly as possible but not quite keeping the edge out of her voice.

"Ok..." Maxi muttered.

She stormed out quickly and Leixia had to use all her efforts to keep her giggles in.

"Is she ok?" Patroklos asked.

"I'm sure she's fine..." Leixia smiled, looking as innocent as she could.

"She was stressed out this morning," Xiba pointed out.

"They've both been a little upset this morning," Maxi added.

Leixia blushed and quickly gestured at Maxi to stop, shaking her head quickly with wide eyes but he didn't even look at her.

"Who?"

"Natsu and Leixia..."

"Ah..." he nodded in understanding. "You speak of them as if they're small children."

Maxi laughed loudly and nodded. "Sometimes, they act like it."

Leixia gave an exsperated sigh and rolled her chocolate coloured eyes.

"See what I mean?" Maxi laughed pointing at her.

"Be quiet, I am not childish," she protested with great frustration. She felt her cheeks go red as Patroklos stared at her with an amused look on his face. _Great, now he thinks I'm just a kid... I need to make him think I'm grown up. Natsu __**was**__ wrong, I am mature. _

Pyrrha appeared at the door frame. There was a worried look on her face and she looked like she was going to cry. The concern came over Patroklos' face instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry, Patroklos. I forgot to buy carrots for the stew."

He let out a tiny sigh so she wouldn't notice and ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Can't you make it without carrots."

"N-no! Carrots are one of the main ingredients!" she said with a hint of annoyance in her sugary voice.

Leixia caught Patroklos smirk slightly and she had to admit, it was funny to see the normally calm, quiet girl so bothered over carrots.

"Please, just go out and get some for me..." she said, pretty eyes big and puppy like. It suddenly became apparent that Pyrrha could wrap Patroklos around her finger...She wish she could...

"Alright," he sighed.

Leixia knew it was obvious what she had to do now. She tapped his arm lightly and he looked at her. "Can I come with you?"

"If you want to."

"It's such a long walk to town... It will be quite late by the time we get back..."

She stared off into the distance, the dirt road was so long and plain but in the distance she could just see tiny outlines of the buildings.

"Patroklos?" She looked to the side to see he had disappeared. "What-" She heard a rustling sound and she followed the noise slowly. She found herself at the back of her cottage and she was surpised. Her and the others seemed to have missed the stable behind the house. It wasn't too extravagant, just a simple stable. Her stepfather's stable, if she can remember rightly, were huge and it was like the numerous horses he owned had a palace of their own. In this stable there were three horses, one white, one chestnut and one white with alburn patches.

"Oh..."

He unbolted the lock on the patchy one's door and it walked out slowly. It nuzzled his shoulder, he chuckled gently and patted it's neck.

_Aww..._

Leixia just stared as he began to prepare the horse for riding.

"Can you ride a horse?" he asked with his back to her as he expertly tied the saddle onto it's back.

She could, but only just. When she lived in the palace she would just be carried around in a carriage but Maxi had taught her the basics. "Not really, I might just slow you down..." she said with a hint of dismay in her voice.

"You can ride with me if you want," he said casually, finally turning to face her. His face showed that he was serious.

"O-ok... Sure."

She punched the air as he turned her back to her and slowly walked towards him. Patroklos pulled something out of his pocket, red, round and shiny, and placed it near the horses mouth. It wasted no time in grabbing it with his huge teeth. Leixia reached out to pat it's head.

"What's it's name?" she asked.

"Name?" his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned slightly. "He hasn't got one."

Patroklos made some last adjustments to horse. She saw that the saddle was big enough to fit them both. It still mean't she would be touching him though. "Do I go behind or in front of you?"

"In front."

She let out a little huff and looked at the horse as if it was a mountain she was about to climb. It was very big, at least big enough to carry two people and she _was _about to climb on to top of it. Placing her foot on the stirip she heaved herself on. The horse's hair tickled her bare legs and she let out a little giggle. She felt him mount the horse, much more easily then she had, and his stomach pressed against her back gently. She was thankful her stepfather or Natsu wasn't here to see this. She had blushed alot of times when she was around him but she knew she had never gone so red in her life, she was just glad he was focusing on the path ahead.

Neither one of them spoke as the horse walked at a steady but fast pace, the rhythm of the horse's feet clip-clopping on the ground saving them from dead silence as they moved along the dirt path. She was content with his arms brushing her sides and she could feel the outlines of his abs on her back. Guilt game over her quickly though and she decided that she needed to calm down. _I never knew I was such a...pervert._

"So...uhh... this horse has no name?"

"I normally just whistle if I want it's attention."

"Oh... Do you name your swords? I do..." _He doesn't care about you random garbage! Idiot!_

"I _do_ name my swords actually." Leixia didn't even have to look up at him to know he was amused, she could hear it in his voice. It sounded so warm and kind.

"You have the omega sword...right?"

"Pyrrha does."

She was surprised at this but decided not to question why Pyrrha had inherrited it and not him and anything too indepth in general. She felt that she shouldn't try to unravel his past too much. She knew it was...complicated and he and his sister had had a hard life and that they had both saved the world from utter chaos. The two rode in silence once more before Leixia decided to break it again.

"So... Cassandra Alexander is your aunt, am I right?"

"You are. Why?"

"I've heard stories about her too," she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back and let out a small chuckle.

"Is that so?" he said. "You know more about my family then I do, Leixia."

Something stirred in her when he said her name and she sighed gently. "Sorry about that. My mother seemed content on reciteing every detail of her life to me."

"Don't be sorry," he said smoothly. "It's nice in a way. At least someone knows something. I want to learn as much as possible...It's becoming quite clear that my father was trying to protect me from the truth, it's a shame I didn't meet you when I was younger. Maybe things would of been a bit clearer and I wouldn't have become so...confused."

Leixia stared up at him and she frowned sadly as a depressed look appeared in his deep green eyes.

"Shall I tell you the story then?" she asked. "I don't mind." _It's my pleasure honestly._

"On the way back," he said as the horse came to a halt. "We've arrived."

Leixia blinked as they came to entrance of the town. He dismounted the horse and held out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly and then looked down at his large, tanned hand holding her pale one, she looked up again and he was staring at her with something she couldn't quite understand on his face. She got ahold of herself and swung her leg over and slid off the horse with his help. Her feet unsteadily touch the ground and she quickly gripped his arm for support.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I don't ride horses much," she said as she slowly let go of his arm. "As you can tell." she giggled.

He gave her a small smile and started to walked ahead, gesturing for her to follow him. "We should be quick. Pyrrha will go spare if she doesn't get her sacred carrots."

She giggled and sped up to walk next to him. At that moment, she forgot about everything that happened that morning, especially the words Natsu had said to her.


End file.
